


worth doing well

by unnohrian (cuddlebros)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, New Job, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlebros/pseuds/unnohrian
Summary: You may be dating two princesses, but that didn't mean you were ready to give up everything that came with regular life.
Relationships: Camilla/Hinoka (Fire Emblem)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	worth doing well

Very little captures your attention the way your girlfriends do, and when they’re around, there’s almost nothing that can steal it. Which is why it’s strange to both Hinoka and Camilla that you don’t notice them entering the study—especially as Hinoka looks perilously close to dropping a tray laden with mugs. 

“Darling, you’ve been at that screen an awful long time,” Camilla says, draping herself across your back. Her arms wrap around your shoulders, pulling you back just slightly, just enough to make you realise they ache. She nuzzles her nose into your neck, pressing her customary kisses right on your pulse point. “You’re going to get a headache _and_ knots in your shoulders at this rate…” She glances at the screen, confused by what she sees. “What are you up to, anyway?”

“Job hunting,” you sigh. “It’s not as easy as people make it out to be. Half of these listings won’t even be for the job title you see here, they’ll be for some recruitment agency or another trying to get you on their books.”

Hinoka grumbles at you. “Then why bother?”

“Because this is one of the only ways to get a job these days?”

“I mean why bother getting a job? You’re dating _two_ princesses. Two princesses who would like to spoil you a little bit more than you’re allowing them to at the moment.”

“We’re more than set up to care for you for life without you ever lifting a finger,” Camilla says. Her lithe fingers dig into the muscles around your neck, just enough to hurt in the way that means it’s working. “All you’d have to do is agree.” She’s convinced you of so many things with her massages, but this isn’t something you’re willing to compromise on—though you have to work to remember that.

Hinoka pushes the tray towards you, and you take a mug full of something that smells hot and sweet and sit it closer to you on the desk. “I know you could, and I’m grateful—beyond grateful that you two look after me so much. I mean, we live here—” you gesture to the study you’re in, but you’re talking about the entirety of the comfortable home the three of you share, “—and I could never have dreamed of living somewhere so nice without you. But…”

“Oh, I sense a conversation I need to sit down for. You too, Hinoka.” Camilla plops down on the soft armchair across from the desk, patting her lap. Hinoka might huff, but she perches on Camilla’s thighs anyway.

You roll your eyes playfully. “I don’t know that it’ll be that serious.”

“It seems important to you, babe—that’s serious,” Hinoka insists. Her insistence warms your heart a little, because not every partner you’ve had has been so willing to listen to you, so interested in what you _want_ from life. 

“It _is_ important to me, I guess I’m just afraid of what I want hurting you.”

“You can’t deny things for yourself just because it might hurt us, baby,” Camilla affirms. “Perhaps we’ll surprise you and adore your idea.”

You smile warmly. “Perhaps you will. Well, I suppose you could say I’m looking for fulfillment— _not_ relationship fulfillment, you know I have more than enough of that already—but the kind you get from using the skills you love. Like… like Hinoka working with the pegasi or the royal troops, or Camilla teaching new seamstresses in town—that kind of fulfillment. I miss it.”

Your girlfriends look at each other briefly before looking back at you.

“Well that just makes sense,” Hinoka says. “Why would that upset either of us?”

“I didn’t want you to think I was ungrateful! You give me so much, I didn’t want you to think I was downplaying what you give me. And I didn’t want you to think I was trying to spend less time with you, either—though I do think it might be healthy.”

Camilla pouts, squeezing Hinoka a little harder. “There’s no such thing as too much time with my girls!”

“Baby,” Hinoka says, “you know it isn’t healthy to be forever attached at the hip to each other.”

“You’re right, I suppose… but I wish it was. I love coming home to my darling waiting for me every evening, but I suppose being on the other side could be just as exciting! I could dress up in an apron, cook you dinner on the days I’m home first…”

“I think she’s warming up to the idea,” Hinoka deadpans. “Anyway, thanks for talking to us. The health of our relationship is worth an uncomfortable conversation here and there. And now we can support you—just tell us what you need, and we’ll be there to help!”

“Perhaps we could drink our tea, and we can think of some of those things together, hm?”

You beam at Camilla, and grab your mug with both hands.

* * *

Your voice rings out through the hallways of your home, calling for the girlfriend you know should be home. “Hinoka!”

Only once you get close to the garage do you get a response. “One second!”

“What are you up to in here?” you ask, pushing open the door to see her surrounded by different pots, rags and weapons. 

“Naginata maintenance. My hands are covered in polish.”

“Ah, I forgot what day it is.”

Hinoka cleans off the worst of the grease from her hands with a well-worn rag, and wanders over to you with a wide smile. “Whaddya need?”

It’s hard to remember what you wanted when she stands up. _Goddess_ , she’s hot when she’s scruffy—her tank top dips low at the sides, showing off her soft skin and her sports bra, which isn’t even to mention her bare arms, all muscle and freckle and streaks of grease. _That’s not why you’re here_ , you scold yourself. _And Hinoka is waiting on your answer_.

“Would you look over my CV for me? I made those changes you suggested, but I’m still not sure it’s quite right…”

“Of course!”

She follows you to the office, motioning for you to take the large office chair so that she can lean over you.

Your eyes can’t settle as she reads, flicking between the screen, the hand that’s supporting her on the table in front of you, and watching her eyes dodge about as she reads. Her other hand rests just behind you on the top of your chair, her arm warm against you. She’s so close that you can smell Camilla’s shampoo on her, hiding under the more musky smell of her blade polish, and as stressed as you are, you relax into those familiar scents.

“I think it’s great, babe!” she says with a smile in her voice. “I know you find it hard to talk about what’s amazing about you, but you’ve captured it here. I’d hire you on the spot!”

“Thanks, baby.” You lean up for a quick kiss, “I think I’m done with all of this today.”

“Well… if you’re looking for something to take your mind off of it, wouldya mind helping me tidy up? The garage is kind of a tip…”

“I would love to.”

* * *

The gods had been kind when they had given you two girlfriends, but they’d been sure to have some fun with them. Both of them were headstrong, and right now, you were bearing the brunt of a _very_ determined—

“Camilla…”

“Oh, come on, darling! I’ve been trying to get you to agree to a shopping spree for _ages._ ”

Something about her begging makes you weak at the knees, and even weaker in your resolve. You acquiesce. “Fine. But only work clothes, Cam.” She pouts, but nods anyway.

She rifles through the racks for a moment, and almost immediately picks out a shirt that looks smart—it has enough personality to suit your style, but it’s versatile enough to be a real wardrobe staple. You’d be worried if it were anyone else at the speed she located it, but she’s a professional. “What do you think?”

“You know it’s perfect, babe. A couple more pieces like that and I’ll be set!”

“A _couple_? Oh darling… no, no, no, this is one of my very few chances to spoil you. I have to make it count! There’s a whole wardrobe's worth of space just waiting to be filled.”

You should have known you were on a slippery slope, but you suppose indulging her is far from a hardship.

* * *

On the morning of your first day of work, you enter the kitchen to two adoring gazes and a feast fit for a queen. Your girlfriends are sitting with their glasses full and plates empty, waiting for you before they dig in.

“Oh, wow! Our little bird looks so professional, doesn’t she?” Camilla gushes as soon as she sees you.

“She does… a real high flier! Can you believe we managed to grab such a catch?”

“I’m ready to be a trophy wife, Hinoka.”

You roll your eyes with fondness, but you press a kiss to both their crowns as you pass them on the way to your seat. “You two are too much.”

“Remember us while you’re rising through the ranks, darling.”

“I could never forget the two who got me here.” With slightly less levity, you continue. “Truly, thank you two for everything. You support me in everything, but this—this means so much to me. I love you, both of you, and… and I’d keep going but I don’t want to cry right before my first day!”

“Your dreams are our dreams, darling,” Camilla reassures you. Hinoka simply pulls you into a kiss across the table.

“Now you’ve got lipstick all over yourself, Hinoka!”

“It looks good on you…”

“Cam, don’t get any ideas—”

“Sorry, love, I think she’s already got them. I think _your_ plans for the day have been decided.”

* * *

A couple of months into your job, well after you’ve settled in, you’re packing up to leave. Today was normally a long day for you, but you’d arranged to take a half-day so that you could attend Corrin’s engagement party in the evening. Goddess knows it was going to take Camilla hours to make you and Hinoka presentable. 

You enter the lobby in a daydream, thinking about where you could pick up lunch on your way home when a call of “Surprise!” starters you back to the real world. You turn towards the voices—a pair of voices you’re intimately familiar with. Camilla and Hinoka are standing on the pavement just outside the doors, holding picnic baskets and blankets and familiar looking paper bags.

“We brought you lunch!” Camilla beams. “I made the main course, and Hinoka remembered that there was a bakery around the corner that you liked, so she picked up some treats there.”

“They had some of your favourites in the window, I thought they’d be fitting for a picnic.”

Perhaps to other people, those two things would be a bit too cheesy. But it touches your heart every time Camilla is willing to share something homemade with you, every time Hinoka remembers something small about you and isn’t embarrassed about it. The thoughtfulness behind it all makes you well up. “You two are so sweet!”

“We learned from the best,” Hinoka says.

“I’ve got to say a sincere thank you to you both.” “I mean… both of you have been so, so supportive, through the job hunt and the interviews and the tears and everything else—and this…”

“Your goals, your dreams—they’re ours as much as they are yours.”

“You’ve done so much for us, babe. It’s not a hardship to return the favour.”

“I love you.”

They look at each other with loving eyes, and on the walk to your picnic you think that maybe you are the luckiest woman in the world for having these two attentive, loving women in your life. And maybe—just maybe—you feel like saving some of your earnings for two exquisite rings was the brightest idea you’d ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> We're going to pretend I didn't disappear for like, a year, okay? Okay. (Other than me apologising to the requester for being so very, very late.) I tried my best to make the job non-specific because boy howdy there are a lot of professions. And I don't want to alienate anyone from imagining their dream job being the one the girls are supporting you with! (My dream job shifts almost every day, and it has done ever since I was a kid.)
> 
> Hope you're all safe and well and I am sending you so many sanitised hugs and kisses okay? Okay.
> 
> This has been edited too much and I think it needs more but my attention span is shot so if you see any errors, let me know! As always, comments, concerns, criticism is welcome both in the comments and at cuddlebros.tumblr.com !!


End file.
